


A un dígito del número perfecto

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Drabble Series, F/M, Gen, Genderbend, M/M, MiloShipFest, Multi, Other, entry, fem!Mime, fem!Shun, more couples to add
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Drabbles creados para el evento "Milo Ship Fest". Qué Milo reciba amor. <3





	1. Conociendo a la pareja

Todo comenzó con un vaso de whiskey.

Y no era como que Milo fuera mojigato, después de todo, él había tenido sus borracheras en sus años difíciles de facultad (y menudos arrimones que se daba con las chicas… le sorprendía que hasta el momento no tuviera susto de embarazo). Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa cuando preguntó.  ― ¿Es eso alcohol?

Radamanthys arqueó una ceja y removió un poco el vaso de cristal, logrando que los hielos clickearan con éste. ― ¿Qué más sería? Borbón no es, ni que fuera idiota americano. ―y como  para hacer ademán de lo mismo, acercó el líquido a sus labios y bebió con una parsimonia que a Milo se le antojaba provocadora.

―Es sólo que… no sabía que te gustara el alcohol. ―y ahora, señores, es momento de entregarle a Milo el premio por su lógica, tan recta que algo como el hecho de que a su pareja le gusta el acohol no se le escapa ni por los pelos. Radamanthys, mientras tanto, sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Tomo ocasionalmente una copa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un alcohólico. ―bastante carrilla se llevaba ya de parte de sus amigos, no necesitaba que en casa alguien más le reclamara sus gustos.

―Ya veo. Beber es genial.

―Ajá.

* * *

― ¿Sabes cortar las manzanas para que tengan forma de conejito? ―Radamanthys levantó la vista de su tomo de literatura griega para observar a su pareja, quien le dedicaba miradas poco favorables a un par de manzanas y un cuchillo.

―No, ¿quién corta las manzanas con forma de conejito? ―realmente jamás había escuchado de algo similar, y si Milo sí, bien por él.

―Galan, era el niñero de Aioria cuando éramos adolescentes. ―respondió con simpleza. Recordaba la parte de partir la manzana en octavos e intentar pelar ciertas partes. Luego… las orejas no debían quedar tan chuecas. Ay.

―Pues si quieres que parezca a un conejo, no. ―cuando el inglés le contestó, Milo se dio cuenta de que había recitado las instrucciones en voz alta―. Ahora parecen trozos de manzana pelados. ―y regresó a su lectura.

* * *

―Encontré en el periódico un anuncio acerca de teatro griego, ¿querrías venir conmigo cuando vaya a visitar a mi familia?

― ¿Cómo recibes el periódico griego? ―cuando alzó el sobre de paquetería, en conjunto con una carta del hermanastro odioso de Milo, se dio cuenta de que su pregunta era un tanto… tonta, a falta de mejor palabra.

― ¿Irás conmigo o no? ―Radamanthys lo observó por un momento, antes de regresar a su libro.

―El hecho de que mi nombre sea alución a la mitología griega, no quiere decir que me guste.

…

― ¿Entonces de qué es el libro que traes en tus piernas?

…

― ¿Cuándo dices que es?

―El mes que viene.

* * *

― ¿Y cuándo me presentarás a tu novio? ―la seria voz de Pandora sonaba incluso burlesca cuando realizó esa pregunta―. Ya lleváis más de un mes, ¿no? Ya es hora de que lo presentes a la familia.

Radamanthys arqueó la ceja. ―Pero si tú ni siquiera eres de mi familia, sólo eres amiga de la familia y saliste con uno de mis hermanos. ―regresó a revisar las fórmulas dentro del programa de computadora.

― ¿Y al menos se lo dirás a tu madre?

Radamanthys pensó que era más fácil sacar las cuentas de un mes en una empresa multimillonaria, que comprender a la maquiavélica mente de la chica Heinstein. Y se dijo que Pandora era algún tipo de bruja, porque el pensamiento de que Milo conociera a sus padres y a sus hermanos y les cayera bien (de hecho, conociendo a Minos, quizás harían un comentario de “incluso nos cae mejor que tú”), le daba un sentimiento ligeramente cálido. ―Algún día.


	2. Pareja crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mime gana, Milo pierde. *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay de parejas crack, a parejas crack. No sé qué tan crack sea esto, pero espero poder hacerle honor al prompt.

―Mime, son las dos de la mañana. Puedes practicar con tu arpa para tu recital lo que resta de la semana,  _cuando haya luz del sol._  ―la chica dejó de rasgar sus uñas contra las cuerdas por un momento para regalarle una mirada incrédula a su interlocutor.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo? Es una lira, no un arpa. ―dejó dicho instrumento a su lado en el sillón de su habitación―. Además, el recital es mañana. Te lo estuve diciendo desde hace un mes.

Milo ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos para observarla. ―Con mayor razón deberías descansar, no podrás tocar bien si vas con ojos de muerto.De cualquier forma tocas bastante bien, no necesitas “prácticas de último minuto”.  ―dio un par de golpecitos a su lugar en la cama. Rogándole que se fuera ya a dormir.

Mime suspiró derrotada. Realmente había estado jodiendo bastante todo el mes, además, mentiría si dijera que no le hacían sentir bien los cumplidos acerca de su talento para tocar. No era que no tuviera suficiente confianza en sí misma, de hecho en ocasiones le sobraba, pero un cumplido siempre se aprecia bastante.

* * *

― ¡Estas notas serán tu martirio!

Y con un último movimiento, la pantalla del televisor anunció que Milo había perdido en Guitar Hero… de nuevo.

La sonrisa victoriosa de Mime no se hizo esperar, ciertamente merecida. Se colgó la guitarra de juguete por los hombros y se ató el cabello en una coleta, haciendo que la blusa dejara entrever su figura envidiable. Si Milo no fuera Milo, quizás la dejaría ser por un rato, pero no se valía que la chica usara tanto su sex appeal y más cuando sentía la humillación de la derrota en su orgullo griego. Así que haciendo caso de las leyendas antiguas, se dejó llevar un poco por su deseo y le abrazó por la espalda.

―Que quede claro; perdí con honor. ―murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a besar su cuello, deleitándose por lo salado de las pequeñísimas gotar de sudor en su blanquecina piel. Poco tiempo pasó en esa posición, porque la chica se despegó con rapidez.

―Honor o no, perdiste. Así que te toca preparar la cena. ―le guiñó el ojo y caminó a su habitación, probablemente a tomar un baño.

Y Milo se preguntó si los retos de videojuego eran sólo una treta para que Mime pudiera comer Baklava tres veces a la semana.

― ¡A ti te tocan los platos!

* * *

― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no, Alberich? ―Mime azotó la puerta del casillero; a pesar de que tenía bastante carácter, no era tan común verla enojada, pero cuando se trataba de cierto compañero alias acosador,  _molesta_  le qudaba corta.

―Oh, vamos. Sabes que me extrañas.

― ¿Quién extraña a quién? ―Milo llegó, con el chaleco de su traje colgando de uno de sus hombros. La mirada de Alberich se neutralizó.

―Profesor Scorpius, buenas tardes. ―y trató de no mostrarle enojado ante la sonrisa de Mime, y más cuando la chica llegó y se le colgó a su  _novio._

―Yo decía que extrañaba en pescado ahumado. Hace tanto que no como comida nórdica, ¿no quieres comer tú?

Milo se encogió de hombros, conque fuera comida para él estaba bien.


	3. Cafetería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hablando de crack ships… aquí voy con otra. Esta vez con mi guerrera de escorpio favorita: Sonia. ¡:D! Vi los prompts y dije “quiero el de coffee shop para ella”. Así que prepárense para más crack.

Milo observa a la chica de la mesa de en medio.

Siempre ordena un expreso sin azúcar y cuando le dice que la vida sabe mejor con dulces ella lo ignora para irse a sentar.

La chica de cabellos rosas, con café en sus venas y fuego en su mirada, siempre parece esperar a alguien. Quién, él no lo sabe porque no es de su incumbencia. Sólo espera que la espera no sea en vano.

Un día de esos la chica parece hartarse de esperar y camina de nuevo a la registradora, donde Milo ya está preparado para recibir la orden de otro expreso sin azúcar.

― ¿A cuánto dices que están las galletas? ―Milo pestañeó confundido por un par de segundos en lo que el pedido lo registraba su mente.

―Cincuenta centavos. ―contestó, y al par de segundos la chica sacaba dicha cantidad de su cartera.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―le pregunta en lo que saca las galletas del refri de muestra. Son varias y le hace un gesto a la chica para que escoga entre la vasta variedad que ofrece la tienda.

―Sonia. ―contestó la chica con aparente reluctancia, al tiempo que apuntaba a las galletas con coco rayado.

Milo soltó una risita al tiempo que tomaba el postre, cuidando de usar guantes y ponerlo en una bolsa de papel para que no se llenara de morusas el lugar. ― ¿Sabiduría? Qué bonito nombre. ―escuchó un soplido por parte de su cliente, y cuando se giró comprobó que, en efecto, la había molestado un poco con su comentario.

―En realidad significa sueño. ―tomó la galleta y le dio un mordisco. Milo se sintió incómodo de nuevo con el silencio, y trató de no pensar mucho en eso.

* * *

―He notado que vienes bastante a menudo, ¿vienes a reunirte con alguien? ―lo cual era poco probable puesto que, desde que ella comenzó a hacerce frecuente, jamás la vio con nadie. Sólo ella, su café y su mirada melancólica hacia los transeúntes.

―Escapar de mi ex. ―fue la respuesta de Sonia, y al escucharla por fin Milo comprende el por qué siempre rechaza sus invitaciones de salir a algún lado que no fuera la cafetería.

Pero por lo menos ahora le hablaba. Y eso era un gran avance.

* * *

Milo no cuestionaba ya el que Sonia sólo pidiera un café, que viniera a ciertas horas, o que ni siquiera “hola” le dijera.

Sonia era de lento avance, y él, aunque normalmente era impaciente, estaba dispuesto a esperar si la chica necesitaba tiempo para abrirse a alguien. Porque a leguas se notaba que eso necesitaba la chica: alguien con quien hablar de las cosas que la atormentaban.

* * *

Y vaya que eran bastantes las cosas.

La muerte de su madre, el abandono emocional de su padre, la negligencia de su madrastra, y la cegez de su hermano menor hacia el sufrimiento que ella tuvo por tener una familia rota.

La chica de fuego con ojos de niña, sólo quería a alguien que se quedara con ella. Porque la soledad le aterraba, pero cuando Milo agarró su mano pudo sentir que esa horrorosa nube oscura se iba.

Porque la oscuridad no da miedo si tienes una luz con la que atacarla, y en un mundo tan vasto como este, los tipos de luz que hay son infinitos.

* * *

― ¿Quieres probar el nuevo Mokka que creé? ―Sonia rodó los ojos al tiempo que se sentaba cerca de la registradora. Tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, y tras una cuidadosa consideración, dio su veredicto basado en profesionalismo y élite culinaria.

―Le falta sal. ―Milo rio y, cuando por fin pudo controlarse, apuntó al vaso.

―Ni siquiera has leído la lista de ingredientes. ―giró el vaso para que pudiera verlo, y Sonia arqueó una ceja al leerlo.

“ _¿Querrías salir conmigo?_ ”

Rodó los ojos ante lo cliché que era Milo y se inclinó hacia sus labios a modo de respuesta.


	4. Bailarín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> día cuatro ~~atrasado~~ del MiloShipFest, y nuestro invitado especial de hoy es Ikki. uwu (aunque les advierto que hay una chibi fem!Shun suelta por ahí).

Muy poca gente le creía a Milo cuando decía que bailaba ballet por profesión.

O al menos el fenómeno comenzó cuando se mudó a Japón.

Allá en Grecia, todos decían que él, al tener el drama griego en las venas, era perfectamente capaz de expresar una enorme gama de sentimientos que no eran suyos a través de movimientos gráciles, levantando a bellas chicas y dando piruetas.

―Whoa… ―detuvo su rutina de calentamiento cuando escuchó el pequeño suspiro detrás de sí. Sonrió al ver a una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes observarle con el asombro que él observaba a sus otrora maestros―. ¡Su cabello es tan bonito! ―y Milo no pudo más que soltar una risa ante tan inusual comentario.

―Gracias, el tuyo también es lindo. ―la niña también soltó una risita y se balanceó, con las manos escondidas en su tutú y agarrando las coletas con animalitos.

―Niisan me ayuda a lavarlo y dice que se ve muy bonito en niñas pero que como él es niño y que en niños no se ve bien ¿verdad que sí? Si el de usted hasta es de oro… ―Milo rio aún más ante lo rápido y entusiasmada que hablaba la niña, además de que le pareció algo tierno que alabara tanto su cabello.

― ¿Y qué más te dice tu hermano? ―se arrodilló a su nivel y la niña se puso pensativa por un momento antes de responderle.

― ¡Dice que a mi edad quería también ser bailarín pero padre no lo dejó y que por eso se queda todo mi entrenamiento y también dijo que usted es muy bonito bailando! ―Milo arqueó una ceja, tratando de descifrar lo que le acababa de decir. Disimuladamente, observó a las gradas. En la esquina había un chico de cabellos negros que intentaba mantener su vista pegada en un libro, pero Milo sonrió cuando el chico notó que lo habían atrapado viendo y se regresó a “su lectura”.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― ¡Shun! ―Milo tomó una de las tarjetitas de presentación que le dijo su hermanastro que se sacara, y se la entregó a la niña.

―Dale esto a tu hermano y dile que es bienvenido a visitar mi entrenamiento cualquier día.


	5. Estrellas de rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> día cinco del MiloShipFest y decidí traer a Yoshino de Episode G ( ~~and because I’m self-indulgent like that I included some Alde/Shaina~~ )
> 
> Btw, la canción es “Special K” de Placebo. De nada. 

Los reflectores bailaban por todo el auditorio y la música resonaba en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Yoshino sentía la presión de los demás cuerpos sobre el suyo; los gritos eufóricos de los demás fanáticos, por suerte, no ahogaban el sonido de la voz del vocalista. Tampoco obstruían la vista de su cuerpo de muerte. Y es que el chico parecía no tener pudor al momento de subir fotos suyas ligero de ropa a su Instragram.

Milo Tsipras cantaba con soltura las letras de sus canciones; asegurándose, también de darles un buen show.

― _Just like I swallow half my stash_ ,  ―se acercó al borde del escenario, logrando que los fanáticos enloquecieran―,  _I never, ever, wanna crash…_

Y quizás fue porque ella se encontraba en primera fila que él la vio, pero Yoshino quiere creer que fue otra la razón de que Milo, tras un guiño coqueto y una línea cantada con una voz extasiada, se inclunara para besarla con  _ **gusto**_.

Y gran parte de los presentes se preguntaron quién era la maldita suertuda que recibió tan descarado beso; porque Milo no se guardó un ápice de fuerza para sujetar su barbilla o de hacer un espectáculo con la forma en la que aprisonaba sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, ella azorada y él con la adrenalida al tope, le guiñó de nuevo el ojo y se relamió los labios logrando enloquecer aún más a la multitud.

― _And I fall down… to the ground…  
_

* * *

Al finalizar el concierto, Yoshino se quedó afuera un rato más, esperando la respuesta por mensaje de su padre.

“Lo siento, nena; estoy ocupado con la cena. ¿Crees que podrías tomar un taxi y te lo pago cuando llegues?”

La chica soltó un suspiro y le dijo que sí, podría encontrar uno, y que sí, cargaba su espray pimienta en caso de que el conductor resultara ser un psicópata.

―Tenía la aensación de que seguirías aquí cuando saliera. ―el motor de una moto así como la voz de alguien lograron sobresaltarla―. ¿Esperas a alguien?

A Yoshino le tomó un par de segundos procesar la pregunta, y de no ser por la voz, no lo habría reconocido.

― ¡¿Milo?! ―se regañó a sí misma al instante por tratarle tan informal―. ¡¿El idol?!

Él sólo levantó las cejas de su casco, con la misma sonrisa del espectáculo. ―Preferiría ir de incógnito, si se puede. ¿Necesitas un ride?

Yoshino pareció pensárselo. Porque  _realmente_  le había gustado ese beso, y aceptar ese ride significaría más cercanía. ― ¿No te meterás en problemas?

―No si te pones el casco y me tratas de “tú”.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Yoshino insistió en que se quedara a cenar, y él no se opuso demasiado a la idea.

― ¿Quién es él, Yoshino? ―preguntó su padre cuando llegaron, y la chica se congeló.

―Él, um, es el cantante del concierto. ―se rascó la mejilla con algo de vergüenza―. Se ofreció llevarme en su moto y yo, um, lo invité a cenar.

―Quisiera su permiso para salir con Yoshino. ―el sentimiento de pavor aumentó,  _¡¿salir con ella?!_

Su padre observó a Milo por un par de segundos, y pareció reconocer algo en su rostro. Luego lo cambió a uno más serio. En menos de tres segundos había puesto un plato humeante de ramen.

―Soya. Disfrútelo. ―y se sentó frente a él.

Milo sonrió, aceptando el reto. ―Qué se aproveche.

Y tan rápido como llegó el ramen, tan rápido se fue. Con unos sorbidos casi obscenos y una buena técnica de palillos.

―Gracias por la comida. ― y el padre de Yoshino sonrió.

―Si logras convencer a Shaina, puedes salir con Yoshino. Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres de fiar.

Y en la esquina Yoshino se sentía más confundida que aliviada.


End file.
